Crime of love Sasusaku 18
by Sakustraw
Summary: ーSi hubiera sabido que la dulce sonrisa y aquellos ojos color jades de sakura haruno, me volverian loco de amor, no la hubiera contratado para ser la sirvienta de mi esposa karin.ー Prohibida su adaptación.


Si hubiera sabido que la dulce sonrisa y aquellos ojos color jades de Sakura Haruno me volverían loco de amor no la hubiera contratado para ser la sirvienta de mi esposa Karin.

Hace unos meses mi esposa de ya seis años me había pedido obligadamente a una sirvienta que le dedicara tiempo solo a ella, que la acompañara de compras, que fuera por su correo personal, que le diera masajes en él cuello cuando lo necesitara, algo que por cierto debía hacer yo ¿Soy su esposo no?, en fin, una infinidad de cosas que según ella no podía hacer sola, claro como yo la complacía en todo no pude negarle aquello.

Pero . . . jamás hubiera pensado que aquella jovencita ーLo digo de plano así, ya que soy un adulto de treinta años recién cumplidos y ella tan solo de dieciochoー me atrajera mas de la cuenta.

Aun recuerdo cuando hizo acto de presencia frente a la puerta de mi casa. Sus rizos color rosa melocotón se movían al compás del viento ー Él cual era torrentoso aquel día diez de diciembreー al igual que su vestido turquesa el cual tenía posada las pequeñas manos blanquesinas de ella para que el viento no pudiera subir el mismo.

Desde un principio me gusto su forma directa de hablar, sin ningún miramiento. ー¿Me deja pasar?ー

Su voz clara y fuerte no me dejo responder aquella vez, solo asentí y la deje entrar. Luego de ello hubo un silencio incomodo solo hasta que mi esposa interrumpió la discreta inspección que le hacia con la mirada.ー¿Es mi nueva sirvienta? Ay Sasuke, querido eres un amor, siempre pensando en mi.ー

Claro siempre lo hacía, aunque ahora ya no sabía si lo que sentía por Karin era amor, quizás se perdió con el tiempo, la rutina, el aburrimiento de sus largas charlas sobre su trabajo como escritora el cual por cierto hacia desde la comodidad de casa.

No podría culparla, yo era el único culpable por mirar hacia otra dirección llevando mi corazón de por medio y claro no adentrarme más en nuestra relación de pareja.

Aun no sabía como fue que aquella chica me enamoro, con solo una mirada, una sonrisa, un simple "Buenos días señor Sasuke".

Siempre había sido correcto, alguien con apellido respetable, buena situación económica, ya que trabajaba como administrador de la empresa de mi padre la cual era famosa, buenos valores. . . Ahora todo aquello quedaba pequeño frente a la aberración que sentía, si y digo "aberración" ya que era totalmente un delito, un delito de amor, sentir algo por alguien doce años menor.

Pero ahora entendía aquellas palabras que mi madre Mikoto me dijo cuando le conté sobre mi noviazgo con Karin Uzumaki ーClaro antes que muriera por un cáncer terminalー

"Sasuke espero esta decisión sea la correcta, pero como siempre te he dicho uno nunca sabe donde el corazón te lleve a parar, el amor es una caja de sorpresas."

Luego de eso simplemente beso mi frente, en ese entonces ya estaba consumida por el cáncer, su palidez y ojeras hundidas eran un signo de ello.

¿Cómo negar lo que sentía?, ¿Cómo sacar fuera de mis pensamientos aquella joven, sus rozados cabellos y su mirada aguamarina yendo hacia lo mas recóndito de mi ser?

La respuesta era simple. No podía.

Recuerdo la indignación de mi querido amigo y mano derecha, Naruto Uzumaki. ー ¡Acaso estas loco ella podría ser tu hija!ー Después de aquellas palabras no pude replicarle. ¿Era cierto no? podría ser mi hija, pero no lo era. Además no tenia hijos, no podía comentar acerca de ello, ya que Karin no podía tenerlos.

Cuantos días había pasado en vela después de hablar con ella en la sala de estar.

ー ¿Señor Sasuke?ー Su mirada sorprendida se poso en la mía. Con lentitud me acerque al sofá, mientras lo único que hice fue apreciar el fuego de la combustión.

ー Hace frío.ー Asintió mientras dejaba la taza de té que tenía en las manos a un lado en un pequeño mesón. ーNo es necesario que dejes de beber solo he venido a calentar un poco mis manos cerca del calor del fuego.ー Algo que en realidad había sido muy falso, para lo único que había querido acercarme era para conocerla un poco mejor.

Esta no dijo ninguna palabra y solo bebió su taza humeante de té nuevamente. Un respiro y las palabras salieron por si solas de mis labios.

ーDime. . . ¿Tienes novio?ー

Después de aquella pregunta ella se había sonrojado como lo hacían los jóvenes de ahora. No había creído que ella pudiera responderme con tanta confianza, pero creo que no solo yo sentía aquella conexión especial.

Me hablo sobre su amorío con un cartero el cual por cierto no había funcionado para nada, ya que su mejor amiga se había acostado con él un día de verano.

Yo solo escuche con atención cada palabra que salía de aquellos labios color carmesí, debía escucharla, pero en una que otra ocasión mi oscura mirada se desviaba por su rostro, viajaba desde sus cabellos rosas hasta sus labios ligeramente pequeños los cuales se movían con delicadeza, eran deseables.

Aquel día hablamos varios minutos; Los cuales me parecieron horas. Aquella vez congeniamos. Como negar que en todos los meses que la observó desde cerca y lejos he aprendido a amarla, conocerla, ella era dulce, hermosa, candente, coqueta, tímida, misteriosa, tenía muchas cualidades que jamás había visto en Karin.

Ahora miraba de reojo a mi esposa, ella leía un libro de finanzas a un lado de mi en la cama, no me hablaba, no me miraba, no había tema ya de conversación, en cambio con Sakura si lo había, siempre.

No podía evitar comparar cada actuar de ella con la personalidad y viveza de la joven pelirosa. Esta vez mi esposa pudo presentir la inspección quizás que le hacia a través de mis lentes de descanso.

ー ¿Ocurre algo cariño?

ー No en realidad.

Nada, nada ocurre entre nosotros, esa era la respuesta real que quería darle. Pose la mirada en el televisor encendido, el control remoto yacía en mis manos, nuevamente Karin habló.

ー Te siento muy frío últimamente Sasuke.

¿Acaso no se lo hice saber con solo ignorar la pregunta anterior?, esta vez sus frías manos pasaron bajo mi camiseta de dormir, nada sentí y me aborrecí a mi mismo por no sentir nada por mi esposa.

ー Solo no han sido buenas semanas en la empresa.

ー Entiendo, pero no me has tocado hace meses, es extraño en ti. Además. . . deseo mucho estar contigo.

La respiración caliente de ella en mi cuello me dio la alerta de no seguir, no quería hacer algo que no me nacía por lo que me aleje un tanto y una tonta excusa pero convincente suponía, podría salvarme de mi martirio de esposo infiel. Aunque "Infiel" podría ser una palabra fuerte, jamás la había engañado físicamente, pero mentalmente ya la había engañado miles de veces con la imagen de Sakura Haruno moviéndose sobre mí.

ー Necesito beber un poco de agua. Vengo luego.

Mis pies tocaron el suave telar de la alfombra de nuestra habitación. No mire a Karin, sabia que sus gestos no serían los mejores, sabia que estaría enojada por el rechazo.

Me dirigí escaleras abajo en busca de un vaso con agua. Necesitaba pensar y recapacitar, pero como hacerlo si cada vez que tenía un inconveniente con Karin, Sakura aparecía frente a mi como una ninfa entre el bosque mas oscuro brillando como el sol entre aquella oscuridad infinita.

ー Oh, señor Sasuke ¿necesita algo?

Su rostro blanco como la nieve, sus labios semi rojizos, sus ojos jades, su cabello rosa suelto cayendo como cascada sobre sus hombros hacían una imagen perfecta de ella.

ー Solo venía por agua.

ー Déjeme servirle entonces.

Tomo un vaso de una repisa para así llenar este con agua cristalina. Me lo entrego haciendo que nuestros dedos se tocarán en el acto. Estaba seguro que ella había sentido aquella electricidad que solo daba entre personas con una química especial. Desvío la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior, ¿Acaso pensaba en matarme?

ー No hagas eso.

ー ¿Hacer qué señor?

Esta me miro con algo de confusión. Había creído haber dicho aquellas palabras solo en mi cabeza, ¿Cuándo habían salido de mi boca?

ー Lo siento, es solo que . . . aquella forma de morderte los labios . . . ah nada, vete a dormir.

Suspiré, lo último que necesitaba era que supiera mi increíble atracción hacia su persona, no quería confundirme más, tenia una esposa, un buen trabajo, una buena vida, no podía desconcentrarme, pero como era eso posible estando tan cerca de ella ¡maldición!

ー Señor Sasuke...¿Usted esta enamorado?

Mi cuerpo quedo inmóvil. ¿Este momento era real? Si, no era una de mis fantasías, ella si estaba cuestionando aquello. Quería responder, pero porqué me había quedado mudo de pronto.

ー Buenas noches señor. . .

Sus pequeños pasos se escucharon al alejarse de mi. Debía reaccionar, actuar, ¡ya!

ー Sakura.

Los pasos se detuvieron, volteé observando la espalda ajena.

ー ¿Te has enamorado?

Ella quedo totalmente inmóvil con mi pregunta, la cocina estaba silenciosa, parecía como si la pregunta hubiese quedado flotando en miles de partículas indivisibles.

Podía escucharse el sonido de mi corazón golpetear fuera de mi pecho, hasta podía jurar que ella lo escuchaba también.

ー Si, pero es un amor imposible sabe. . .

Había creído que no me respondería, pero como siempre ella era muy transparente y amable. No negaba que tenía curiosidad sobre aquel amor, ¿Imposible?, lo mismo que sentía mi interior.

ー ¿Por qué?

ー Porque él es mayor y yo. . . solo soy una niña para él.

Por un momento pensé que hablaba de nosotro, en realidad tenía la certeza de que hablaba de ambos. Quería acercarme a ella, tomarla entre mis brazos, besarla y decirle que la amaba, que adoraba su sonrisa, que me gustaba la forma en que su cabello se movía junto al viento, que amaba los momentos en que leía a solas en la sala de estar y volteaba las hojas lentamente con aquellos finos dedos, quería decirle todo lo que sentía mi interior, pero lo único que hice fue tomar mi vaso de agua e irme escaleras arriba.

No podía soñar con un amor imposible, no podía estar con ella, no podía arriesgarme, no quería dañar a Karin, no quería dañarla a ella.

Me dolía rechazarla.

¿Cómo pude haberle dicho eso?

Tonta, tonta, tonta. Es mi jefe, es él que me paga, es él hombre que me contrato, es la persona que tiene esposa, un hogar, pero también es él primer hombre que me roba él aliento, el sentido, la razón, la cordura, todo.

Todos estos meses intentando acallar la atracción, el amor, la esperanza de siquiera enamorarlo, pero al parecer no había podido conmigo.

Él con aquella oscura mirada que penetra lo mas profundo de mi alma, sentía que no podía mentir acerca de mis sentimientos. Le gusto y lo sé. Él me observa cuando piensa que estoy solo durmiendo en el sofá, inclusive cuando leo, cuando acompaño a su esposa de compras, cuando les sirvo la comida, en todo momento, aquella mirada me observa.

¿De que sirve que lo ame? él no dejaría a su esposa, su vida. . . por mí.

Hubiera deseado no sentir esto. Amor, ¿De qué sirve . . . si la persona de la que estas enamorada siente algo por alguien más?

Recuerdo cada momento que hablábamos a solas en la sala. Él mencionaba cosas de política, yo solo cosas sin sentido que hacían nuestro momento más ameno.

ー ¿Usted lee libros? Aveces sueño con algunos de mis libros, la lectura suele atraparme supongo que es imposible no soñar con ello.ー Mi voz salía clara. Él solo me observaba intentando entender mis pensamientos inmaduros, quizás.

Sabía que era extraña, siempre lo supe. Desde que era una niña hacia cosas muy diferentes a los de edad, leía libros por montones no los simples cuentos de hadas, caperucita roja, blancanieves, cenicienta, hansel y gretel, no; Lo mío era la poesía, la tragedia, novelas de amor, terror, miles de libros distintos que llenaban mi mente de imaginación, fantasías, cuestionamientos y miles de sensaciones que no podía explicar con facilidad.

Todo siempre había sido diferente en mi.

ー En realidad no mucho, el último libro que leí fue Farenheit 451.ー Sonreí al escuchar aquella respuesta, uno de los libros mas emblemáticos que había leído a mi parecer.

ー Es un libro excelente, 165 páginas de excelente armonía. Puedo decir que clarisse es muy parecida a mi, sabe.ー Conversaciones armoniosas que complementábamos con respuestas gustosas para cada uno.

Me agradaba su compañía, era la primera persona que intentaba socializar conmigo, no era alguien de muchos amigos inclusive me costaba llevarme bien con las personas, pero él era como una página en blanco esperando a ser escrita.

"A ser escrita por mi."

Sabía que enamorarme de él sería un delito y no solo por la diferencia de edad sino que él era casado y quizás muy enamorado de su esposa. Aunque en estas ultimas semanas no lo había visto besarla ¿Estarían enojados?, ¿Su relación estaría quebrada?

Lo esperaba.

ー Sakura quiero que vigiles a Sasuke cuando yo no este en casa ¿entendiste?ー La señora Karin me pidió aquello con un rostro afligido.

¿Qué podía hacer? si cada acto del destino hacía acercarme más al porte varonil e impotente del señor Sasuke Uchiha. Quizás debía arriesgarme, seguir los indicios que escuchaba en el viento.

Por eso dije aquello. Necesitaba que supiera o siquiera que sospechara que él me atraía. Suspire, era mejor volver a la habitación de empleados, pensar en ello le hacía mal a mi corazón. Pero. . . era lo que más me gustaba, ¿Cómo no pensar? si mi cabeza era un mar de imaginación llena de peces y tiburones esperando a nadar con libertad.

ー Deberías irte a la cama Sakura.

La voz grave de Sasori me hizo dar un pequeño salto del susto.

ー Lo haré.

Sasori, aquel chico seis años mayor que yo él cual en diferentes ocasiones a mostrado interés en mi.

ーTienes unos ojos hermososー Había pronunciado aquellas palabras después de que la señora Karin me ordenara llevar sus cosas al auto, claro como Sasori era él chofer del mismo cruzamos leves palabras, pero él dijo aquello con tan solo conocerme ese día ¿Debía atraerme por eso?, la respuesta llego rápida a mi cabeza "No".

ー Creo que estas distraída.

Salí de mis pensamientos al ver que esta vez su voz se hallaba mas cerca de mi espacio personal, ¿Cuándo llego a un lado de mi?

ー En realidad solo un poco. Buenas noches.

No quise alargar nuestra charla, él no me daba muy buena espina a pesar de que conmigo solía ser coqueto, hablador, un poco tímido en ocasiones, pero algo siniestro presentía de él como si tuviera aquella aura oscura rodeándole.

Me alejé yendomé a la habitación. Solo cuando sentí el suave algodón de la colcha de dormir sobre mi me sentí libre para nuevamente cerrar los ojos y soñar... con él, con su rostro junto al mío.

ー Sasuke. . .


End file.
